


First Base

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-06
Updated: 2004-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: "I think you'll catch me, Mulder."





	First Base

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

TITLE: First Base  
AUTHOR: stellar_dust  
WEBSITE: <http://katycat.net/xfiles_temp> ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Yep. (:  
SPOILERS: The Unnatural?  
**RATING: PG?**  
**WORD COUNT: 100!**  
DISCLAIMER: Chris, go tell your children to behave.  
**DATE: 05/04/2004**

"Mulder, I admit I haven't watched baseball recently; but with all these balls I'm hitting, shouldn't I be on first base by now?" 

Mulder grinned. "Scully -- oop, watch it - "  <I>crack</I>, another pop fly "- no infielders, to catch you and tag you out - <I>oof!</I>" 

Scully's hip dug into his stomach as she unwrapped her hands and twisted in his arms. "I think you'll catch me, Mulder;" wickedly. 

She planted the beginning of a long, wet kiss smack on his lips. 

Poorboy laughed his ass off. Mulder just dropped the bat, and went with it. 

He caught her somewhere around first base.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to stellar_dust


End file.
